A Ripple in the Pond
by CrazyKid527
Summary: Okay, my first story failed epicly so I've begun again. The Cullens' are back in Forks and its Bella and Renesmee's first time in high school. But what happenes when Alice has a vision involving a girl in the town? I promise you I thought this story through so read and find out...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey:) so okay, my first story was terrible and went nowhere but I promise you I thought this one through:) please review and help me :) there's still a few days of half term left an I have homework I'm putting off so I might be writing a lot:)**

**Also, can anyone think of any good names for a girl in this story? I'm terrible with names.. probably because mine is so stupid... anyways, on with the show!**

BPOV

Wow. It had all gone so fast. It seemed like only yesterday we fought off the Volturi over the matter of my daughter. I chuckled darkly to myself thinking back to all those years ago and how disastrous it had felt. Now my little family was safe, and my big family was better than  
ever.

95 years later, the Cullen coven was moving back to the small town of Forks, Washington and I was ecstatic (even though it brought back many memories of my human father who had lived here all his life).

"It will feel normal again!" I exclaimed to my perfect husband Edward "Back in the White House" I smiled at everyone.  
"I missed that place" was his only reply and I worried about what he was thinking. Did he know something I didn't? I pushed it aside just thinking of nerves; I had more important things to do. When we got to Forks, most of the family would be enrolling in the quiet, quaint high school. My first time in school as a vampire. I was worried. But not worried for me, as it would also be the first time at school for my Nessie. "Momma, what should I do? What if they don't like me?" Renesmee asked the day before the semester began.

"They'll love you," I replied " just do not show anyone anything the way you show us." My daughters strange talent was one that no one outside of our world would understand. Or respect, I would suppose. Either way, it would give away our secret.

Nessie agreed and went to bed extra early to be mentally prepared. Edward and I also went to 'bed' early and we walked hand in hand the forest surrounding our home aiming towards the cottage Esme built for us under one hundred years ago.  
"Are you looking forward to school?" Edward teased me lightly as we were almost home. I grinned at him "It will be nice, I think. But weird. What's the story anyway? About the Cullens' I mean?"

"Well, I suppose you, Alice and Emmett will be related, Renesmee and I brother and sister, and as always Jasper and Rosalie twins" This 'keeping-up-appearances' act was seriously frustrating. At least 'Edward and Bella' could still be a thing. I smiled to myself and 'Edward and Bella' became one for the night.

~oOo~

"Come on Nessie!" I cried down the hall hoping she was ready. We got dressed in the not so much missed giant closet and made our way to the big house.

"Hey guys! House still standing?" Apparently Emmett felt like bringing back thoughts and his comments from all that time ago. This time Renesmee was the one to react. "EW! Really Emmett? It's bad enough I have to be in the same building!" She galloped over the him anyway and him a hug. "I missed  
you guys"

Alice suddenly appeared next to me "We missed you too! And at least someone is appropriately dressed for school" my favourite sister  
raised an eyebrow at my simple outfit. I laughed at her expression and asked when we were leaving.  
"Now, I think," Edward answered. "We will take the Volvo." He led me out to the garage and we waited in the front seat of his car. I used  
this opportunity so erase some of my confusion.

"Edward?" I began. It seemed I pulled him from another thought.

"Hmm? What is it, Bella?"

"What's wrong? Why are you...so distant?" He smiled a half-smile.

"I didn't think you noticed. I'm just..." He paused, deciding how to phrase something.

"Edward, you can tell me!" He sighed.

"You're right. I'm just wary. Alice saw something to do with a girl in the town and I'm trying to make sense of it. But until we get to the school and I know more about the people, I can't do anything." I wasn't expecting that. At that point, everyone bounded into the garage and I could not ask any more questions.

RPOV

I was so excited! Today was my first day of school! Of course, I already knew everything but it would still be fun to meet new people. Daddy drove in silence while I started mystified out the window. The school was fascinating... Humans were strange in their architect...

"Nessie?" My father pulled me from my imagination "we all need to be signed in."  
All of us, all seven of us, walked towards the front office. I don't know if anyone else noticed but we turned many heads as we strode in. Daddy took lead as I noticed a small plump lady behind the counter.

She looked up astonished. Who wouldn't be? "Hello," he used his seductive voice that I knew my mom liked. "We are the Cullens' and its our first day."

"Of course," the lady flustered "Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Re...nesmee?" I spoke up as she said my name, smiling to be kind.

"It's unique. A combination"

"Yes, I see," this woman smiled back and I was relieved that I made at least one new friend "Well, these are your files including a map and your schedules. Have a nice day!"

I suddenly felt very positive.

I walked out of the office and my Aunts and Uncles disappeared to their classes together. I looked in my folder and read where I was today "Bella? Am I with you?" I felt weird to call my parents by their first names.

"Yes. We are all together." Yay! We walked into the Algebra room and headed straight for the teachers desk.

"Ahh. Edward, Bella, Renesmee?" We nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. I had to sit next this kind looking girl but I didn't mind. The teacher, Miss Harrison, was just setting up so I turned to my partner and held out my hand hoping she wouldn't notice the temperature of it.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee, I'm new here" The girl looked up from the paper she was writing on. She seemed shy, but shook my hand all the same.

"Beckie." Okay. She didn't talk much.

I tried again. "I just moved here from Chicago with my family" There was a better response now.

"I heard. Big family you have; I saw you walking in this morning."

"Yeah. I do. It's lovely though, being together! We are all adopted so we're all different."

"Hmm." Short reply again. Oh well, I'll try again later. The first few lessons were easy and I talked to many new people.

Lunch time. I shivered. I hated human food! I much preferred blood but I think they would freak out if I had that now...

**Okay, so first chapter done. If anyone has any ideas review or PM me:) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys:) I'm so happy! About 20 views in a few hours! Thanks for following and favouriting:) if that's a word... **

**Anyone got any name ideas? Hint Hint beckie_abingdon ;) **

**Quick thing, I'm not Team Jacob. At all. So he wont be completely involved with Renesmee... sorry guys :/ **

**So yeah, the beginning was weak I know but I had to set it up... and on with the show!**

RPOV

I walked hand in hand with Edward and Bella in the cafeteria and Olly called over to me. "Hey! Nessie!" I met Olly in gym class and he'd taken an instant shine to me and my favourite nickname.

I smiled at Daddy and thought to him _He's just a friend, don't worry, I got Jacob. _Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. He understood. Good. I wasn't going any further than that.

I held onto their hands and pulled them towards Olly's friends' table. "Hello Olly. This is my brother Edward and my adopted sister Bella."

Everyone exchanged smiles and it was Momma who spoke "Lovely to meet Nessie's friends. We rarely meet anyone new." I saw the boys at the table cower back as shock crossed their faces. I suddenly looked at my Mom and her golden eyes had hardened. Subtle.

_Seriously, tell her its fine. _I thought towards the mind reader of the family. When Daddy heard this he began laughing and pulled Mom to the next table.

"Sorry about that," I chuckled nervously, "my family is a little overprotective."

Olly's voice lightened the sudden eeriness of the lunch room. "That's okay; they seem nice. Want something?" he asked pushing his tray of food to where I sat. Gross. I covered my resentment by smiling my dazzling smile.

"No thank you, I already ate."

Right on cue Alice danced towards me and I watched in satisfaction as Olly's friends jaws' drop in astonishment. I jumped up and gave my Aunt a hug. "What wrong?" I was suddenly panicked as her pixie-like face froze and her body became an ice structure in my hands. I turned my head to see my father with the same expression. When I looked back to Alice she was fine and began whispering to me so fast the humans wouldn't have a chance at hearing.

"Renesmee, be careful. I can't see exactly what will happen but I can see one of these girls. And she wants to know more. And she will get more involved. And you are there. And the family is there. Then the vision goes..." Before I could get any comment out Jasper come up to us and a wave calm filled my mind and then they were gone.

The confrontation had been so quick barely anyone noticed. It was just Olly who looked at me with worried eyes and I met them for a fraction of a second. he tried to smile assuredly but I was too frightened.

What Alice had told me made no sense but I tried to puzzle it over. I ignored my seat at the boys table and slowly walked to sit with the rest of my family who were just as confused as I was about what Alice said. I placed my hand on Daddy's and showed him my thoughts.

_What's happening? What did Alice mean? And why are you so distant? _I let the panic in my mind flood into his.

**Sorry it's so short, I know where this story is going but I can't get it there! **

**What do you think will happen with this girl?!**

**And what's wrong with Edward? Review:) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys:) haven't updated in a while sorry:( so busy with school and bad writers block but I'm here now!**

**Review:)**

Olly's POV

First day back at school. Boring. But there was one highlight to my day as one of the new girls walked into gym class, she was beautiful.

I watched the self-centered boys of our school's eyes light up with desire.

This girl was unlike the rest of her family; a bit more normal and relaxed but still as good-looking. Her bronze hair hung all the way down to her waist and her wide., chocolate brown eyes scanned the room warily. I was mesmerised as we locked eyes for only a second but then her head turned and she smiled as her brother walked in.

Anyone would be blind if they had not noticed the beauty of the  
newcomers, but I saw more than this.

As I was thinking this through, the red-headed boy looked towards me with a protective glare. I felt my own eyes widen as a suddenly powerful evasion instinct kicked in that I could not explain. This added to my list of things to contemplate.

The Coach walked in then and instructed to class to form pairs. This was my chance. Before anyone else moved I leapt at my chance and sauntered over to wear the girl stood.  
"Hi," I began. "I'm Olly! Want to be partners?" That sounded needy. Crap.

"Sure." She smiled; sweet! "I'm Renesmee. Or Nessie. Whichever." As she was talking, she glanced back to her brother - Edward, maybe? - but he had already gotten ready with some other boy.

"Cool. So, big family you have," she made a face like I wasn't the first person to have said this. "Are you all closely related?"

"Kind of" she started warily. "Edward is my only brother and we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme" I wanted to ask more but I figured it was personal.

Gym class was... Interesting. I found out a lot about Renesmee and her family. The moved from Alaska where some of their family is and they decided to move here for a new job their father had gotten. Ordinary enough; not the abnormal story I was suspecting as of her brothers behaviour.

The rest of the morning was lagging and I just couldn't wait until lunch to see the new family again.

Finally, it came around and I walked with a spring in my step to the cafeteria. I sat at my usual table with Ben, Mike and Eric. The girls hasn't turned up yet and for that I was greatful. Katie had always fancied me and my sister was always protective of me. I rolled my eyes. I could deal with it myself.

My heart stopped.

Renesmee danced in through the doors hand in hand with Edward and, who I thought was Bella. "Hey! Nessie!" Be welcoming: my excuse to myself to hide my instant attraction to the Greek-Goddess lookalike.

As soon as she glanced up, she noticed me waving franctically to her. Too much. Renesmee smiled shyly and she stole a glance to her brother out the corner of her eye. Yep. She noticed. Too much.

Whatever she thought, she walked other to our table dragging her family along with her. It seemed like her siblings were a little reluctant.

"Hello Olly. This is my brother Edward and my adopted sister Bella." Wow. Bella spoke then and I could feel that everyone else was as scared as I was.

"Lovely to meet Nessie's friends. We rarely meet anyone new." I knew my panic showed on my face as it seemed Bella's golden eyes harden. Crap.

Strangely, the bronze haired boy began laughing and pulled his sister to a different table wher some more of her family sat demolishing their food.

I was barely aware of the trivial pleasantries Nessie and I shared as I tried to comprehend what my subconscious failed to tell me.

I hadn't realised I had been gazing at Nessie while she talked to someone until Ben kicked me under the table.

"Why you staring? Like her already?!" Ugh.

"Nah," I tried unconvincingly. "I'm being nice. First day stuff, you know? Being kind, protective..." Who was I kidding? Who wouldn't like her?!

"Busted!" The whole table collapsed into laughing fits over me then; some friends they are.

I watched as Renesmee calmly,but still panicked, sat down at the next table, her sister forgotten. Her family seemed weird. I would keep an eye on that but Inhadn't done my homework for next period.

I set aside my lunch and began to study, Renesmee and her strange family forgotten.

**Please review:) xx btw chapters do look longer on my iPod...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the quickest update and I have no idea why :o I've just had a terrible day so I finished the chapter. I'm just going to go ahead and do what my history teacher did to our class: complain to everyone about everything.  
Feel free to skip:)  
So I had a disgusting lunch, got almost attacked as the people next to me (I don't like) had a play fight. couldn't sit on the other bench cause someone else was sitting there, got pushed off that bench and had to stand on my own leaning against a pole, depressing talk out drugs period 2, boys teasing me period 3 (I do like them) and trying to revise for my end of year test period 4!  
I also had to listen to my history teacher say her fiancée was being unfair about Spartacus (her kitten) just because he made a hole in their expensive dining chair and tipped the kitty litter over the floor!**

**To quote the wise Sheldon Lee Cooper "B****es be crazy"**

**Yeah... Now you can read :) xx**

It has been two months since our first day of school and everything is just as awkward as it was in the beginning. Grandpas job has been going well but I still don't see why he does it. We have too much money! Who am I kidding. We could never have too much money. It's stashed all over the world in hundreds of different accounts for anyone of us to access. Especially me when I have to visit my sorta-kinda-boyfriend.

One week into the school year and Daddy began complaining. "I just don't see why you're with those boys so much," He was jealous... "Be with your family. That's how I grew up..." He trailed of suggestively.

"Nope. And they're my friends. You know? The ones who are there for me? I can't leave them."

"No, Nessie. It's not that. They are boys; what about Jacob? He's the one who will be jealous."

"No, Daddy," I mimicked. "And Jacob has his own problems with those cars. He shouldn't be worrying about me." Jake had been recently called all over to fix up cars and his reputation as an excellent mechanic was definitely boosting his confidence. It made me feel better to know that I helped him get these jobs but the hole that was left when he went away would never be filled by some human.

I could see my father listening to my thoughts and he smiled crookedly when he realised I was right. "Yes, I know, you're right." When I thought I was free to go, Dad pulled me into a tight embrace and I squealed with laughter. _I'll always be your little girl._

I think that was the only disagreement we'd had about school and I was thankful. Even though I really enjoyed sitting and interacting with humans, more than I thought I would, I did miss Jacob. I couldn't hide all my feelings from my talented family and they always tried to take my mind off of him.

But school didn't help. I always had boys asking me out and it did hurt when I had to turn them down, but I couldn't really say I was taken. Not when I had no explanation as to who he was!

Olly helped. He was the only person that either wasn't obsessed with my clothes and my looks or wasn't obsessed with asking me out. I was hesitant, I didn't want to be dragged too far into his life as the Cullen's would have to leave in a few years. It would break his heart.

~oOo~

"Hey guys!" I walked over to the lunch table where my friends were sat.

"Hey Nessie!" A majority cried in chorus which led them into a fit of giggles. It was natural for me to sit with these crazy people at lunch but my Aunt Rosalie and my parents looked annoyed. They could have me at home, I reasoned.

I continued smiling and slowly shaking my head as I strolled towards them but Olly's hand on my shoulder made me stop. "Renesmee, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me today?" Didn't I always sit with him?

Olly felt my confusion and clarified "N-not with the others. Just me?" He said the second half more like a question and I instantly wondered what was on his mind.

I confidently led him to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria and sat down like this was nothing unusual. Being alone with this boy was not something I has planned. Yes. He was just a boy. He hasn't gone through as much as I had; he has so much to live for.

"So," He began nonchalantly. "Is school going well for you?" It's been two months. If it was that bad he would've known. I refrained from rolling my eyes and smiled blazingly at Olly.

"Yes, thank you. Maybe meeting you and all your friends helped." I shouldn't be flirting, it was bad for both of us. The boy sitting across from me looked astonished at my comment.

I heard my dad whisper to me from the other side of the cafeteria. "Dial it down, honey. It isn't safe for any of us."  
_  
I know, but I can't help it!_

"I know. You're just like your mother." Daddy began whispering to my mother then and I had to stop listening. I would throw up.

"T-thank you," What was up with Olly and the stuttering today? "So, I wanted to ask you something. Would you maybe like to-kinda-come-round-my-house Friday?" His question came out as one word and I pondered if it was because he was nervous.

I tried to be just friendly as I smiled again. But, of course, with my vampire hearing I knew what he had said and it got me panicked. I learnt from Grandpa that humans were more comfortable if you repeated from uncertainty. "Sorry. Was that if I wanted to go yours?" I did not like where this was headed.

"Yeh." He seemed much more relaxed now that I had repeated the question. Smart. "So, Friday. You wanna?"

"Sure! Thanks for inviting me. I don't really get invited to people's"

"Wonder why." My friend muttered under his breath and I pretended I hadn't heard.

Friday came around much faster than I expected after being chastised by every member of my family for getting too involved with a human's life.

I took my father's car, as my Porsche would have stood out too much, and I pulled out of the garage warily. I felt as if my aunts were staring at me through the beautifully carved windows as I began through the long, winding driveway. A girl like me shouldn't be scared about going to a friends house but I had never done this before.

Leaving my mother behind made it feel worse. I had always done everything with her and no one questioned it, whether it was my family or the people of the towns we visited.

My thinking seemed to last the whole drive as 15 minutes later I pulled up at his house. His parents weren't home. That wasn't a good sign for me.

I stepped out of the car and straightened my outfit to try to look presentable. Wearing casual ripped jeans and a t-shirt apparently wasn't up to Alice's standards of meeting a friend but I argued that he was a boy. Boys have thoughts. Of course no one could argue through my logic; I was too much like my parents.

My grimace turned into a smile as I strode up the path to Olly's house.

Once outside the door, I paused to take two deep breaths to promise myself our meeting would be normal.

I lifted my fist a knocked on the door. Almost straight away, like someone was standing directly behind it, the door swing open and revealed my friend.  
His face seemed to immediately light up when his eyes met mine . "Hi!"

**I'll start the next chapter tomorrow but I do have a history assessment due soon. I'll also try to update more regularly.  
See you soon xx**


	5. Note - please read

**Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm being nice and warning you I may not have the chapter ready for Wednesday. Being hyper at school I realised I really messed up and the meeting (what I got of it) doesn't happen the way I planned. I will start re-writing it at break tomorrow at school with my friend's help if I'm in the right frame of mind.**

**Also, heads up, I cannot update if a have no reviews.**

**Reviews=Motivation for me**

**Please, if you've read and have opinion, TELL ME *threatening stare***

**I am losing it over here!**

**Seriously. I'm crazy. Have a nice evening,**

**CrazyKid527 xx **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, hope you got the message the other day:) I honestly hate this chapter I messed up so bad.  
So, another crap day. Year 7's (age 11-12) are stupid little poops! We are older, therefore, we have more jurisdiction over you! Just because the year 11's are gone, doesn't mean you can take over the place! I mean, I got covered in milk today and milk makes me throw up! (lovely mental image for you there...)  
I apologise for my rants on hear but it's a nice way since I don't know you and you don't know me:)  
This is based on beckie-abingdon, thank you for making me laugh:)**

I hate this chapter. You will find it crap.

I'm sorry, I am a girl. It's so hard to write in the mind of a boy! Any tips, lemme know.  
Review and enjoy :)

Olly's POV

I had been looking forward to Friday since I'd asked Nessie over. The amount of courage the question took had to be accumulated over two months. Two months! Any other boy would have been straight in there but her older brothers were so intimidating no one dared. But I knew I would try eventually.

That lunch when the proposition left my lips had been mortifying. I had stuttered so much and I barely paid any attention to what the gorgeous girl said. I probably seemed arrogant. But she did lead me on and it made me hopeful.

On Friday, I raced home after school knowing my Nessie would be over half an hour later. When I got to my humble abide of a home, I raced to my room to change outfits and fix my hair; school had messed up my handsome morning look. Just as I was debating whether to pinch some of my sisters make up for a last minute touch, the door opened then banged loudly indicating its closure. Great. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

My sister was home.

My sister was not like the rest of our family, she was much more quiet and much less socialable. All of her spare time was spent in her locked room on the computer. Not even doing normal girl stuff like chatting over the phone to her friends! Come to think if it, I don't think she has any friends...

I decided to go and talk to her to get some 'girl advice'. I walked down the hallway and knocked in the door three times. No answer. "Sis?" Still no answer but I noticed to lock turn.

I placed my hand on the handle and braced myself for anything; however, when I opened the door, my sibling sat at her computer desk and looked expectantly up at me.

"Yes? What do you want?" Her voice was cold and it stung my heart. My twin and I used to be so close but she wasn't the same anymore.

"I have a friend coming over."

"Okay, you always have the boys round." I felt a little offended when she jumped to the conclusion that it was the boys. What? Like I couldn't get a girl?

"No! A _girl_ friend. Not girlfriend! A friend w-who's a girl... I need some advice."

"Who is this girl?" The only girl I ever talk about...

"Renesmee. I think she's in your Algebra? The one from Alaska?"

"No. She's trouble! Don't go near her. Come on, I never beg," It's true. "And I thought she was from Chicago?" That was not reaction I was expecting. Strange.

"I don't know, then..." Why didn't her story make any sense? "Wait, why is she trouble?" Beckie seemed to struggle for her answer.

"I-uh-gut instinct! Now, out!"

Girl still liked her privacy.

As I walked downstairs, all other plans forgotten, I suddenly regretted inviting this mystery girl over to my house. Why did she tell two different people two different stories as to where she was from? This new family was seriously messed up.

I was impatient for answers as I slouched against the front door waiting for my guest. Just when I was sure I couldn't go through with this after that revelation, the doorbell rang.

I instantly spun round and pulled the door towards me. Disregarding my thoughts, my face lit up when her eyes met mine "Hi!"

"Hey, Olly," she seemed incredibly calm considering what she's told me and my sister. Or maybe she didn't realise we were related. "Thanks for inviting me. You're so kind."

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I held my hand out in a gesture saying she could come in. "Do you want something to eat?" Renesmee was quick to respond.

"No. Thank you." She never ate, either. Today I was really curious, and annoyed.

We sat down on the couch and began with mindless chatter to fill the time. As we where talking about her parents, I heard Beckie walk down the stairs; Renesmee heard too and looked expectantly to the back of the house.

"Renesmee, this is my twin, Beckie." This afternoon, I expected anything. The women next to me rose and walked to Beckie holding out her arms.

"Yes, she's in my Algebra. I sit next to you, don't I?"

"Yes," the cold hearted figure began. At least she was being polite. "We do. Nessie." She sneered her name and mine and Nessie's faces' matched with a mask of shock.

"Beckie!" I whined. "I'm so sorry Nessie. My sister doesn't understand _how to be nice_! Can I talk to you Beckie?"

Renesmee didn't seem too offended "It's okay, Olly. I have many sisters, I know what it's like." Thank gosh she was civil about this.

I dragged my sister into the kitchen and straight away began yelling at her for being rude to my friend.

"Just admit it! You like her, Ol. Anyone can see that; I'm just looking out for you. She's not who she says she is." I'd had enough. Nessie was my friend and would tell me anything! I half ran back to the front room to console Renesmee.

She could see in my eyes I was worried. "It's okay, Olly, seriously. Calm down."

"Yeah, I'll be calm. Nessie, I need to ask you something."

"Hey," she said softly. "You know you can ask me anything." I knew in that moment I was not worthy enough for this kind hearted girl.

"Well, I was talking to Beckie. She's just paranoid because I heard you came from Alaska and she heard you came from Chicago. And both of these theories came from you so I know they can't be rumours so we were confused about he truth and that's fine but you're my friend and I want to know these things, n-not that I'm stalking you or anything I-I just want to understand-"

"Stop," I realised I was rambling on and I hadn't breathed for quite a while. I took my deep breath as she spoke. "It's okay. I understand curiosity and I will tell you anything you want to know..."

"Thank you," I still wanted to know. "So... Why did you tell my sister something different?"

"You see, um so... I moved here from Alaska... but, um, I'm originally from Chicago. So, why doesn't your sister talk much? I didn't even know you were related!"

"Oh, she's just shy. Maybe." I tried to think of a reason but I honestly didn't know why she suddenly became so messed up. I pulled a face and saw Renesmee's contort in confusion. I shook my head at her.

Why did she have to be so focused?

This date had not gone as planned and, inside, I began kicking myself for it. I was not smooth. Just so, I smoothed my hair back.

Nessie would never talk to me again.

I shuddered at the thought.

**Like I said, hard to write like a boy.  
Review and I will hopefully see you all next week :)  
Ps. any good unusual names floating in your mind, help a friend out hinthint help me... xx**


End file.
